


Interoffice Shenanigans

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Bang Chan, Confident Han Jisung, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hyunjin is just about done with everyone, Jisung has it BAD for Chan, M/M, Office AU, Soft Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: ''Morning, Chan hyung.'' Chan finds himself on the receiving end of Jisung's broad, gummy smile. The male's gaze flickers to the cup in Chan's hand. ''Did the coffee machine on 27th break down again?''''Yeah.'' He holds up his empty mug. ''Why is why I'm here to steal coffee from your floor.''''You might want to reconsider that, hyung.''''What? Oh no, please don't tell me-''Jisung nods his head grimly, ''Yep. Changbin hyung got pissed at the machine yesterday and uh...accidentally jammed one of the buttons. Spectacular shit show in the pantry yesterday.''Chan can't decide if he wants to laugh or cry. Or both.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin (Minor Background Relationship)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 152





	1. Coffee? More Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Because we definitely need an office!au for Chanhan.

Chan would very much like to dunk his head in a large-sized coffee pot. _Anything_ to ease the pounding in his head, but he's already had two cups of coffee and anything more before lunch would turn him into a jittery mess. It's only 10:30, but Chan's small R&D team already looks like they're ready to hurl themselves out of a window. Yep, definitely too early for anyone to be scraping their bloodied bodies off the sidewalk.

There's _never_ enough budget for another headcount. Chan's been pushing for it ever since he was promoted to team leader last year, to no success. Yet, he loves his job far too much to consider leaving and as stressful as it can get, Chan thrives on the challenging nature of his job.

The pounding in Chan's head intensifies when he sees that there's currently fifty-three unread emails in his inbox. Right. More coffee. Maybe an ibuprofen. Not encouraged, but much needed. Or he could just head down to HR and pass his resignation letter to Hyunjin. He picks up his empty mug and heads towards the pantry, distractedly thinking about the ever expanding list of to-do items. The pot of coffee on the counter is empty, which means Chan would have to make his own. It's then that he realizes that there's an ''Under Maintenance'' sign taped to the coffee machine. A horror story in under three words because... _there.is.no.fucking.coffee._ No instant coffee in the pantry cabinets either. Whoever in charge of stock taking the items must have missed out on replenishing it. Guess he'll have to try his luck at the pantry downstairs instead.

The 26th floor is where the HR and Marketing team resides, so Chan figures that he might as well stop by Hyunjin's desk on the way.

''If you're here to ask me if we can grant the extra headcount for your department, the answer is still 'no', Chan hyung.'' Is what Hyunjin says the moment Chan drops himself into the empty seat next to the male.

''Good morning to you too. You're certainly chirpy this morning.''

''Uh huh. So chirpy that I'm ready to slit someone's neck with a letter opener. And by someone, I mean Changbin hyung.''

Speak of the devil, because Changbin pops by Hyunjin's desk a second later demanding to know as to why his name was included in the list for the workshop on anger management next month. Chan excuses himself to make his way to the pantry, crossing paths with Han Jisung on the way there. He had joined the marketing team four months ago and they've worked together on a project once, so Chan's on pretty familiar terms with him. 

''Morning, Chan hyung.'' Chan finds himself on the receiving end of Jisung's broad, gummy smile. The male's gaze flickers to the cup in Chan's hand. ''Did the coffee machine on 27th break down again?''

''Yeah.'' He holds up his empty mug. ''Why is why I'm here to steal coffee from your floor.''

''You might want to reconsider that, hyung.''

''What? Oh no, please _don't_ tell me-''

Jisung nods his head grimly, ''Yep. Changbin hyung got pissed at the machine yesterday and uh...accidentally jammed one of the buttons. Spectacular shit show in the pantry yesterday.''

Chan can't decide if he wants to laugh or cry. Or both. 

''Thanks for the heads up. I think I'll just get a coffee downstairs later. Anyway, you might want to steer clear of Hyunjin's area. Changbin was there a few minutes ago.''

Jisung lets out an _'ah' ,_ both of them sharing a knowing smile. Chan doesn't feel the lingering gaze that follows him after he bids goodbye to the other, far too wallowing in the fact that he wasn't destined to have more caffeine.

Perhaps he'll hurl himself out the nearest window afterall.

x.x.x

The next morning, Chan's plan to get a coffee before work is ruined when he spots the snaking queue at the usual coffee joint opposite their office building. He gives up on the idea, fervently praying in the elevator that 1) the machines has been fixed and 2) instant coffee powder has been replenished. It's obvious that whichever higher beings up there wishes to see him suffer when he realizes that the machine is _still_ not fixed and that there's still no coffee.

Felix wheels his chair over as soon as Chan boots his laptop up, ''Want a boiled egg, hyung?'' He's peeling one open.

''Thanks, but no thanks. Do you have any coffee powder that I could pour down my throat?''

The light-haired male shakes his head, ''Nope. But I do have a boiled egg.'' He places the peeled egg on Chan's desk and wheels himself back to his own place.

It's 8:43 a.m and there's already seventy emails waiting for him. Chan idly wonders if he'll get fired if he replies, _''Fuck you, and you, and you too._ '' to some of them. Look, he prides himself on being professional and patient, but is there _really_ a need for some people to include him in the e-mail when he's not even part of their discussions!?

Chan wheels his chair back so that he can stretch his legs out, but he's met with a winded _'oof!'_ that has him flinching in his seat. He turns around, already apologizing profusely before coming face-to-face with Jisung. 

''Han? I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were behind-''

''My bad, hyung. It's fine.''

Chan very rarely sees Jisung on their floor, so he asks, ''Do you have a meeting on this floor?''

''No. I came to give this to you actually.'' Jisung sets down what looks like an iced caramel macchiato on Chan's desk, along with something packed in a small brown paper bag. He peers into it, the scent of buttered almond croissant wafting up enticingly. 

''...you got me coffee?''

Jisung perches himself on the edge of Chan's desk, grinning at him, ''Because you looked like you really needed one yesterday, hyung.''

Chan makes a face, ''Is that your way of indirectly saying that I look horrible?''

''Far from it. You're _far_ from ever looking horrible, Chan hyung.''

The compliment flies over Chan's head because...well, he's dense like that sometimes. As much as he's grateful for coffee and the croissant, it doesn't feel right not paying for it. 

''How much was it?''

''My treat.''

''Han.''

''I'm serious, hyung.''

''I'm serious too.''

''Well, if you insist...'' Jisung reaches across his desk and grabs the boiled egg that's been sitting next to Chan's laptop. ''...I'll take this egg as a form of payment.'' He bites into the top cleanly, clearly not going to take 'no' for an answer. ''I'll take payment in the form of lunch with you as well.''

''Sounds fair. Thanks for the coffee. You're a lifesaver, Han.''

''Anytime, hyung.''

Chan doesn't like owing anyone any favors, so he makes good his word by inviting Jisung out for lunch the next day. It's their first time they're spending time together _out_ of the office, but Chan quickly comes to learn that Jisung's great company. A couple of days later, Jisung sends him a message on Skype asking if he'd like to check out the new Japanese restaurant a block down from their office. Having lunch with Jisung becomes the new norm after that. Sometimes, they're joined by Hyunjin or Changbin, but it's mostly just the both of them.

The other is fun to be around with, and Chan's lost count of the number of times he ends up laughing until it feels like his sides might burst. Jisung may be younger than Chan by three years, but there are times where Chan can't help but to feel that he's got a mature side to him as well. Like when Chan orders up a main dish that he ends up not liking, so Jisung offers to swap because he more or less would eat anything. Or when he fights to pay for their meal, even when Chan insists that he's going to pay because he's older. 

Chan's got to admit that it's nice being looked after sometimes.

x.x.x

Hyunjin had said that the bar was within 'walking distance', but they've been walking for the past fifteen minutes and Chan's starting to get _cold_. He crosses his arms and tucks his fingers underneath his armpits in a poor attempt at warming them up. In his haste to pack up and leave the office, Chan had completely forgotten his parka back at his desk. But he didn't think that the bar would be this far!

''Are you sure he's not taking us somewhere when he can kill us?'' Chan mutters to Jisung.

Behind them, Changbin and Felix are engaged in conversation that's occasionally punctuated with awkward silences since they've only just been introduced. But it's endearing how Changbin's seriously nodding and listening to Felix since he's still learning his way around the Korean language, mixing up certain words at times. 

''I wouldn't put it past him to do that, hyung.'' Noticing Chan's hunched posture, Jisung shrugs off his parka. ''Here, wear this.' It's not even a suggestion, but a direct order as Jisung drapes it around the older male's shoulders, catching him by surprising.

Perhaps it's because Chan's always the one looking for others. He vaguely registers the fluttery feeling that comes with Jisung wrapping the parka tighter around his shoulders, waiting until Chan's got his arms through the sleeves before zipping it up.

''Thank you.'' Chan feels infinitely better. ''Are you sure it's alright? What about you?''

''I think all those times I've been called 'thick-skinned' will finally come in useful today, hyung.''

It's another ten minutes of walking (with Changbin nagging endlessly about Hyunjin's atrocious navigation skills) before they finally arrive. Considering that it's located in an area that's situated quite a distance away from the office district, there's not much of a crowd yet and they easily find a table for themselves. Hyunjin mentions the karaoke rooms located on the 2nd floor, Felix and Changbin eagerly piping up that they're up for karaoke as well. Chan declines politely, which leaves him with Jisung when the younger male declines as well.

''Here.'' Jisung slides him the drinks menu. ''First round's on me. Order what you want, hyung.''

''Really?'' Chan's tone takes on a teasing lilt. ''In that case...'' He trails off, scanning the list of drinks available, pointing to one which sounds like it'd be an interesting concoction. ''I'll have Jisung buy me this one then. Thank you for your generosity, Jisung~''

''Are you only this cute when I offer to treat you, Chan hyung?''

''I don't think 'cute' is the word to describe me.'' It's pleasantly warm in the bar, so Chan doesn't really have an excuse to keep Jisung's parka on. He shrugs it off and carefully places it on the stool next to his. 

''Why not?'' Jisung's knee knocks against his as the younger male scoots his stool closer. ''You may look like that-'' He gestures to Chan's slightly broader built. ''-but I think you've got a lot of natural aegyo in you, hyung. It's not cringe-y or anything like that. I think it's cute.

Chan doesn't really know why his face feels _warm,_ but he doesn't know how to react to Jisung's words. It's not always that he gets called _cute_ by someone younger than he is. 

''I guess it's because I used to hang out a lot friends who were older than me back in high school and college.'' He offers as an explanation. ''Anyway! Enough about me. Let's talk about you instead. Someone like you must have a partner, right?''

''Nope. I'm not really good with the whole socializing thing. Unless I happen to really hit it off with someone. It takes a while for me to warm up to new people, so...half the time, dating doesn't really work out that well.'' Their drinks arrive and both of them pick up their respective glasses, lightly clinking it together. 

Chan takes a sip of his drink, scrunching his face up when the taste of ginger beer hits. 

''I think you'd be a great person to date.'' He says, lightly nudging his foot against Jisung's. ''You give off a very...'' Chan gestures with his hands, trying to recall the word that he wants to use. ''...dependable kind of vibe? Also, you're funny. People usually dig the ones with a great sense of humor.'' He takes another sip of his drink, deciding that he's going to finish it even if he doesn't quite like it. 

Noticing this, Jisung swaps his sparkling raspberry cocktail for Chan's Moscow Mule, ''You shouldn't force yourself to drink it if it isn't nice, hyung.''

''But you bought it. It wouldn't nice _not_ to finish it.'' Still, he takes a tentative sip of Jisung's drink, making a happy little sound at the tart sweetness. ''Okay, this tastes so much better.''

Conversation flows seamlessly between them, especially when Jisung starts imitating the other patrons and Chan finds himself unable to stop laughing until he feels his sides physically hurting. The stress of the week ebbs away with drinks and good company. Both of them barely realize that it's been an hour and a half since the trio had opted for karaoke, until said trio returns with hoarse voices. Hyunjin suggests a drinking name which Chan loses _horribly_ at. He shoots Felix a betrayed look when the male exchanges a high-five with both Changbin and Hyunjin, eyeing the frothy mug of beer that Hyunjin had ordered just for the game.

''Can't I have something else? I don't even like beer.'' 

''That's why it's called a punishment.'' Changbin butts in.

''I'll drink for Chan hyung.'' Jisung offers all of a sudden. 

Hyunjin grins slyly at the both of them, ''So Han's going to play the knight in shining armor?''

Before Chan could protest, Jisung's already drinking down the contents of the mug, easily finishing it in five to six gulps. The rest whoops noisily and Chan can only gawk at the younger male when he easily downs it all, grinning victoriously at the end of it as he sets the mug back down on the table. It's weirdly hot, but Chan isn't going to go down that path of thought (for now).

They call it a night after another round of drinks (on Chan, this time round), spilling out into the cold night around eleven thirty. 

''How are you getting home, Chan hyung?'' Jisung asks.

Chan jerks a thumb towards the direction of the train station, ''I live about six stops away from here. I should be able to catch the last train. How about you?''

''I think I'll share a cab with them.'' Jisung hands Chan his parka. ''Then you should wear this home. _And_ you should also let me save my number into your phone, hyung. Text me once you reach home.''

It dawns on Chan then they've not even exchanged numbers at all despite having known each other for _months._ He hands the younger male his phone, watching as Jisung keys in his number before passing it back to Chan.

''Text me once you reach home, Chan hyung.'' The other reminds him again. ''Don't forget!''

By the time Chan finally reaches his place, it's nearly 12:30. He doesn't bother switching on the the living room lights, making a beeline for the couch and dropping himself onto it. Recalling Jisung's words, he unlocks his phone and scrolls through his contacts, letting out a snort when he sees that the younger male had saved his contact in Chan's phone as, _Handsome Han_ , with a flexing bicep emoji next to it.

**Chan**

_I'm home._

_This is Chan, in case you're wondering._

_Thanks for your parka, by the way. I'll wash it and pass it to you next Monday._

A reply comes in almost instantly.

**Han**

_No need for thanks, hyung._

_We should hang out like that again after work sometimes._

**Chan**

_We should. It was fun...until Hyunjin tried to pour beer down my throat._

_Again, you saved the day._

**Han**

_There's a rooftop bar that I really like._

_I'll bring you there the next time, hyung._

_Minus Hyunjin because he nearly threw up in the cab just now and we had to stop twice._

Without really paying much attention to it, Chan ends up texting Jisung the whole time he's getting ready for bed. He laughs to himself at the meme that Jisung sends him, nearly choking on toothpaste. It's nearing 2 by the time Chan _finally_ crawls into bed, seeking comfort in the soft sheets. He leaves the tiny bedside lamp on, his gaze still glued to the device in his hands.

**Chan**

_Stop making me laugh or I'm going to have trouble sleeping._

_I'm going to bed now._

_Night, Han._

**Han**

_You'll probably have really great dreams about me._

_Good night, hyung._

**Chan**

_You mean....nightmares?_

**Han**

_Hyung, you should spend lesser time with Changbin/Hyunjin._

_You're better off spending more time with me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wha- hyung?! Holy shit. You just added ten extra years to my life.''
> 
> ''Seriously? Roller Coaster Tycoon?''
> 
> ''Look, I'm stressed and making the roller coaster go up to unrealistic heights to make people fly off is a great stress reliever.'' 
> 
> ''No.'' Changbin chimes from where his cubicle is opposite of Jisung. ''You're a psycho, that's what you are.''
> 
> ''At least I don't go around breaking coffee machines.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I wanna take this moment to thank everyone for the lovely comments! I'm so happy knowing that there are people out there enjoying this Chanhan/Banghan content!! :') Thanks so much for taking the time to read this silly lil piece <3

On Monday, Chan makes his way to the floor Jisung is on and finds him playing Roller Coaster Tycoon on his laptop at his desk. He stands behind the male's chair, loudly clearing his throat while struggling to hold in his laughter. Jisung flinches in his seat and slams the lid of his laptop shut, hastily flipping through the stack of papers on his desk before he looks up.

''Wha- hyung?! Holy shit. You just added ten extra years to my life.''

''Seriously? Roller Coaster Tycoon?''

''Look, I'm _stressed_ and making the roller coaster go up to unrealistic heights to make people fly off is a great stress reliever.'' 

''No.'' Changbin chimes from where his cubicle is opposite of Jisung. ''You're a psycho, that's what you are.''

''At least I don't go around breaking coffee machines.''

''It was an _accident_ -''

Chan interrupts before the two could continue with their squabbling, ''I actually came down to return this. It came in really handy while I was walking home from the train station.'' He places Jisung's parka on the desk, along with an iced americano. ''And this is to thank you for all the coffee you bought me last week.''

''Seriously?'' Changbin pipes up. ''I asked you to help me get coffee last week and you said the line was too long.''

Jisung stares at Changbin like he's in an episode of The Office, ''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' He proceeds to ignore the other, turning to Chan instead. ''You're welcome, hyung. Remember that rooftop bar I was talking about? Wanna check it out sometime this week?''

Chan mulls over it for a moment, mentally going through his schedule for the week. He doesn't have anything urgent due this week and drinks with Han sounds fun.

''Yeah, I'd like that.'' 

Chan sees Hyunjin approaching the area, seemingly making a beeline for Changbin who's doing a very horrible job of hiding behind his PC.

''Uh, I should probably head back up.''

x.x.x

Chan doesn't sleep much.

He clocks about 3-4 hours on the daily, five if he's really exhausted, staying up on most nights to vet through proposals or brainstorm over campaign ideas that his team and he have come up with. 1 a.m. bleeds to 2 a.m, 3 a.m, so it's usually close to 4 when he finally crashes into bed. He's forced awake at 7.30 a.m, alarm ringing loud enough to rouse even those long dead, taking only thirty minutes to shower and pick out his (black) outfit of the day. 

It's a routine that Chan's fine with, but lack of sleep for close to a week is clearly starting to take a toll on him. Usually, Chan has no problem staying awake at work, but on this particular morning, he finds himself occasionally drifting off every few minutes. He muffles a yawn behind his palm, glancing distractedly at his phone when it buzzes atop his table. There's only one person that Chan's been texting frequently these days, so it's mostly Jisung asking him what he wants to eat for lunch. They've gotten so much closer thanks to their occasional lunch meet-ups and drinks after work (minus the troublemakers), and recently, they've been exchanging texts almost every day.

**Han**

_I know it's only 10, but what do you feel like eating today?_

**Chan**

_I think I'll give lunch a miss today._

_Gonna squeeze in an hour's nap instead before my meeting at 2._

**Han**

_Another late night, hyung?_

_Isn't this like the fourth time this week?_

Chan doesn't get a chance to reply since one of his team members chooses that moment to discuss a proposal with him. It drags all the way till lunchtime, Chan politely turning down offers for lunch each time he's asked. The conversation with Jisung is forgotten, because he's ready to close his eyes and get at least an hour of nap's worth. Chan sets an alarm and the moment his head touches his folded arms, he's gone. Awhile later, it's the incessant blaring of his phone alarm that starts him awake. He jerks up, hoping that no one had seen him do that, but the area around him was still empty.

He sags tiredly in his chair, kneading at his eyes with the heels of his palms, feeling slightly more refreshed than before. It's then that Chan realizes that there's food on his table; noodles in a takeout bowl, a roll of kimbap on top of it and an energy drink. Had Felix bought him lunch? But the other still wasn't back yet. Chan checks his phone, noticing that there there was a new message from Jisung. Damn it..it had completely slipped his mind that he had yet to reply the other.

**Han**

_I accidentally knocked over your stationery holder and it still wasn't enough to wake you, hyung._

_Got you some food._

_You're really horrible at taking care of yourself._

Chan smiles to himself, unable to contain it when he pops the lid of the bowl open and the mouth-watering aroma of seafood stir fry noodles (with extra prawns, just the way he likes it) wafts up. He snaps a picture of himself with the food, attaching it to his reply to Jisung.

**Chan**

_Thanks for the food, Han. I'm going to enjoy it now._

_Hey, I can take care of myself just fine!_

_I'll make it up to you. Dinner @ my place this Friday after work?_

**Han**

_I'm going to save this for future blackmail material :P_

_Also, nope. You should just let me take care of you instead._

_I'd be an idiot to say no to free food. You're not going to poison me, right?_

**Chan**

_Depends._

Later on, when Chan slides his drawer open to get a new pen for himself, he finds that there's a box of pain-relief patches sitting inside. There's a post-it taped to it as well, Jisung's familiar scrawl on the white-colored paper. Jisung had even attempt to draw what looked like a stick figure resembling an old man, labeling it as 'Chan hyung'. The younger male must have gotten him this after Chan had complained about his neck being sore from sitting at his desk for too long. 

**Chan**

_Changed my mind. I'm not going to poison you._

_Thanks for the pain patches, Han._

x.x.x

Chan's on leave on Friday, so he texts Jisung his address and tells him to come by anytime he's done with work. Having rarely invite friends over to his place (because Chan mostly works late), he finds himself feeling kind of...nervous about having someone over. He tells himself that it's _just_ Jisung that's coming over for a meal. A close colleague, a valued friend. Still, Chan finds himself cleaning up the semi-organized apartment and making a trip down to the supermarket to get the ingredients for the Korean dishes that he's planning to cook. Because Jisung loves Korean food and Chan's an attentive hyung who knows what his younger friends like.

That's all there is to it.

He's just about done with the _bbudae jjigae, chamchijeon_ and _japchae_ when the doorbell rings. There's also the must-have tteokbokki, which makes Chan think that he might have gone overboard with the food. Hastily, he wipes his hands on a dry kitchen towel and hurries to answer the door. He's slightly taken aback by Jisung's formal attire, mostly because their company doesn't really enforce a strict formal dress code. Half the time, they're usually in casual wear like jeans and the sorts. So, it's surprising to see Jisung in a pair of pressed black slacks and a white shirt tucked into it, a dark blue tie knotted loosely around his neck.

It's _rude_ to stare so blatantly, so Chan tears his gaze away, turning his attention to Jisung's face instead.

''You didn't really have to dress up for dinner.'' Chan remarks jokingly, stepping aside so that he could allow the younger male in.

''I had a very formal meeting earlier on at work. Uh...I felt like it wasn't nice to come empty-handed, so-'' Jisung holds up a paper bag. ''-I brought wine and some pastries from the shop near our office.''

''I thought this was supposed to be about me making it up to you.''

''And may be this is about me wanting to sp-'' Jisung pauses, a sly smile playing on his lips. ''Never mind, hyung. I'll help you set the table!''

Chan insists that there isn't a need to, but Jisung's already rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. Has he always had such toned-looking arms? Why was Chan only noticing this _now_? Before he can dwell on it, Jisung's trying to shoo him out of his own kitchen. Chan places the wine bottles in the fridge to chill, deciding that he'll unpack the pastries instead. 

''You cooked everything?''

Chan nods, feeling oddly nervous thinking if Jisung would enjoy his cooking or not. He's no chef, but no one has ever complained about the food he's prepared before. Jisung lays everything out on the coffee table, spooning rice into both their bowls. It's all so very weirdly attractive.

There. Chan's said it.

Admitted it?

Jisung's easy on the eyes, and he's perhaps everything that Chan has always wanted in a partner. He may be younger, but he had the ability of making Chan feel at ease. Cared for. Like someone that Chan can depend on.

''Hyung. Sit here.'' Jisung pats the empty spot next to him on the floor, placing a cushion down for Chan.

There's really no need for them to be sitting so closely together, but Chan does so anyway. Their knees touch, and Jisung feels so _close,_ especially when he leans in to scoop some _bbudae jjigae_ into the older male's empty bowl.

''Shouldn't I be the one playing host? Why does it feel like you're the one taking care of your guest instead?''

''I like taking care of you, so you might as well just let me do it.''

Sometimes, Chan wonders if Jisung even realizes if he even hears some of the things that comes out of his own mouth. Then again, he probably shouldn't read too much into it, because he's seen Jisung being equally friendly with the people that he's friends with as well.

''Oh god.'' Jisung lets out a tiny burp after his second serving of rice, resting his back against the couch and patting at his tummy. ''I'm stuffed. If I eat any more, the button of my pants are going to pop open. You're really an amazing cook, Chan hyung. Just don't tell my mom I said that.''

The compliments makes the tip of Chan's ears heat up, but he's pleased nonetheless. Jisung stubbornly insists on cleaning up, but Chan firmly tells him that he'll do it. The other finally relents, pulling out his work laptop to get some work done while he waits for Chan to do the washing up. Fifteen minutes later, Chan returns with the chilled wine and two glasses, along with the assortment of pastries that Jisung had picked out. 

''Thanks for dinner, hyung. Beats eating instant noodles in front of my desktop while I watch anime.''

''No need for thanks between us.'' Chan settles in next to Jisung on the floor once more, handing him a glass. 

Chan listens while Jisung animatedly talks about the anime that he's watching. They end up opening up bottle of wine and after Chan's third glass, he's starting to feel pleasantly buzzed. Not drunk, but buzzed enough that he's feeling warm and all happily gooey inside.

''This is nice.'' Chan finds himself saying, letting out a soft contented exhale. ''It's been so long since I had a friend over for dinner.''

''Really?''

''Uh huh. I'm always so busy...and I've lost touch with some of my other friends because of work.'' He's long gotten over it, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't get upset when he talks about it. Chan blinks up blearily at Han, corners of his lips curling up into a smile, ''I like hanging out with you, Han. You're so fun and nice...and you take such good care of me.'' Lightly, he pats at Han's cheek. ''I wish everyone was like you.''

Yeah, maybe Chan's already out of it.

''I wouldn't want everyone to be like me. You might like them more than you like me, Chan hyung.''

Chan snorts in amusement, his head lolling against Jisung's shoulder, ''How do you say such things so confidently? But don't worry.'' Chan pats Jisung on the thigh. ''I like Jisung a lot.

Jisung grins at him, ''How much is a lot, hyung?''

''A lot.'' The male repeats, holding up both his hands. ''Being with you makes me feel safe. I like it.'' He concludes simply. ''I don't have to feel like the older, more responsible one.''

A hand comes up to gently pat at Chan's head, ''I told you before, Chan hyung. You should just leave it to me.'' The gestures leaves him feeling overwhelmingly touched.

Jisung's shoulder is _really_ comfortable. He's starting to get really sleepy and it doesn't help that his head has deemed Jisung's shoulder as _the_ place. It's not often that Chan so openly lets his guard down, but with Jisung, it's so easy to do so.

When Chan wakes up, it's to total darkness and the quiet whirring of his living room fan. Blearily, he sits up, realizing that he's on the couch and that there was a blanket over him. He vaguely recalls drinking with Jisung and....falling asleep? The light from his iPhone blinds him momentarily, so Chan squints at it. Two-thirty? Man, how long had he slept for?! Chan rubs at his face, groaning at the fact that he had fallen asleep when he was supposed to play host to Jisung. 

**Han**

_I nearly broke my back trying to get you up on the couch, hyung._

_For that, I will take compensation in the form of another home-cooked meal._

_< photo attached>_

_In case you plan on saying no!_

It was a photo of an asleep Chan, shamelessly using Jisung's shoulder as a pillow with his lips slightly parted. 

**Chan**

_I'm so sorry. This is why I only limit myself to one glass/drink._

_I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing._

**Han**

_You said a lot of things._

_Also, you're a very clingy drunk, Chan hyung._

**Chan**

_I'm going to throw myself off a cliff now, thanks._

_It's been great knowing you, Han._

_What exactly did I say?_

**Han**

_You more or less confessed your undying love to me._

_And that I'm your favorite._

Chan's certain that Jisung's joking, because only Jisung would say something like that to mess with him. He feels infinitely better, relieved that he hadn't spouted anything too crazy.

**Chan**

_Ha ha, very funny._

_Thanks for cleaning up. And looking after me. Again._

**Han**

_Like I said just now. You should just leave it to me, hyung._

x.x.x


	3. Is This  A Date, Or Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''And you're giving it to me because...?''
> 
> ''So that when you look at it, you'll think of me. I'm going to haunt your every breathing second, Chan hyung.''
> 
> Chan raises an eyebrow at the other, ''That...that sounds very ominous, Han.'' He's joking, of course. ''Then, should I name this after you?''
> 
> ''No way. There should be only one Han Jisung in your life, and that's me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I was googling ''Bangchan outfits'' to get some inspiration as to what he should wear and although I know that Chan wears like lots of black.....I found myself thinking, ''Man, this dude really wears a lot of black''.
> 
> I feel like such a sap writing this chapter, but I just want me some romantic Chanhan moments before we move to the dirtier stuff :') And I'm really so happy that people are enjoying seeing this side of Chan <3 Thanks so much for leaving me lovely comments!

Chan's a known workaholic.

He puts in extra hours almost every day, but it's only because Chan feels like he's more productive in the office than when he's at home. As if that's not bad enough, it's common for Chan to work during the weekends at home, much to the chagrin of his parents who video-calls him sometimes. He's come to admit that work helps distract him from the thought that there are days whereby he just feels...lonely, and that his parents are far away from him. Even if Chan's been hanging out with Jisung a lot these days, the younger male has his own life to live and it wouldn't be fair to monopolize his time just because Chan enjoys his company.

Aimlessly, Chan clicks at his screen as he vets through a proposal. Soon enough, his gaze drifts to the clock at the bottom right hand corner of his laptop. Maybe he should just give up on getting anything done and just nap. Or order lunch and then nap. Chan's scrolling through the different delivery options when a text from Jisung comes in, the corners of his lips immediately quirking up into a smile.

**Han**

_Sorry for the late reply, Chan hyung._

_I just woke up._

_What are you doing? Have you eaten yet?_

Chan snaps a photo of his workspace and sends it with his reply to Jisung.

**Chan**

_Trying to work, but failing miserably._

_Thinking of ordering galbi for lunch._

**Han**

_That's it._

_I'm getting you away from work._

_I'll be there in an hour._

_And I'm not taking no for an answer._

**Chan**

_???????_

Chan doesn't doubt that Jisung will _really_ turn up at his place in an hour, so the first thing he does is to go through his wardrobe. Right, it's not like it's a date, _but!_ Chan does want to look like he put in effort into choosing his clothes. With the weather getting steadily chilly by the day, it's not exactly a great idea to be wearing ripped jeans, but that's what he chooses anyway, and his worn-far-too-many-times black sweater with the too-long sleeves.

''What am I doing?'' Chan mutters to himself as he stands before the full-length mirror, switching the jewelry for one of his piercings.

He feels like how one would feel going out on a date, except it's _not_ one. They do hang out a lot during the weekdays, but this is the first time they're spending time together on a weekend. Chan spends the remaining time aimlessly watching Youtube videos until Jisung texts him that he's nearby. Not wanting to trouble Jisung by getting him to head up, Chan replies him that he'll wait downstairs instead.

There's that weird feeling that Chan gets when he sees Jisung making his way over. Chan's used to seeing the other in t-shirts and oversized hoodies at work, so he can't help but to admit that Jisung does have a pretty good eye for clothes. Then again, Chan might be biased because Jisung is just _really_ so damn good-looking. 

''I knew you'd wear black, hyung.''

''...that's pretty much the only color I own.''

''I know. Which is why I decided to match with you.'' Jisung gestures to his own outfit. ''So that we can give off couple-look vibes.''

Chan bites the inside of his cheek, not wanting Jisung to notice just how much he likes the sound of that. 

''So...where are we going?''

''I've got it all planned. Today, you don't have to worry your pretty lil' head about anything.''

Chan can't exactly remember the last time he spent a weekend having fun. His form of entertainment mostly comes in the form of binge-watching things on Netflix, or playing games on his console. On the rare times that he does head out, he sticks close to his neighborhood area.

It turns out that Jisung does have everything planned. They end up in a mall in downtown Seoul where they spend close to two hours in the arcade. It's hilarious, because Jisung gets so _competitive_ trying to redeem a prize for Chan...which turns out to be something completely useless, but Chan keeps it anyway. It's almost nostalgic to be in the arcade, surrounded by people slightly younger than they are. 

Han wins a plush for their last game and after a full minute of eyeing the selections, he decides on a plush which he hands to Chan.

''Why are you giving it to me?''

''It's a quokka plush. See? It _totally_ looks like me.''

Chan looks down at the plush in his hands, pursuing his lips to muffle his laughter when he notices the faint similarity in both their cheeks.

''And you're giving it to me because...?''

''So that when you look at it, you'll think of me. I'm going to haunt your every breathing second, Chan hyung. Like a very persistent ghost.''

Chan raises an eyebrow at the other, ''That...that sounds very ominous, Han.'' He's joking, of course. ''Then, should I name this after you?''

''No way. There should be only one Han Jisung in your life, and that's me.''

Sometimes, Chan really and truly wonders how Jisung finds the confidence to spout such things. But it doesn't sound cringe-like when he says it, and if anything, it makes Chan feel like he's special.

Next up, Jisung brings him to a place called ''The Rage Room'' where customers pay money to...break things to relieve stress. Yup. They're given protective suits and everything, and after a fifteen minute briefing on the rules and safety procedures, the staff hands both of them a hammer after ushering them into a room.

It's the best goddamn thing Chan's ever done in his life to destress. He truly goes at it and at the end of twenty minutes, he's worked up a sweat. But _definitely_ less stressed. 

''You know...I'd hate to get on your bad side if you're carrying a hammer.'' Han teases when they leave the shop, giving the older male a wary look. ''That was more terrifying than relaxing for me.''

''...it's not my fault I've got lots of pent-up stress. Just look who I'm hanging out with.''

''Hey!''

They end up at a hotpot restaurant that Chan's been wanting to try for the past month. Thankfully, it's only a fifteen minute wait in line before they're led to a table and handed the menus. In all honesty, Chan feels pretty drained for the arcade and the rage room, but it's a nice kind of ache that one only gets from having fun.

''So, how would you rate today, Chan hyung?''

''Well...'' Chan pretends to mull over it. ''I'm feeling pretty magnanimous, so I'd give it an 12/10. But seriously...'' He flashes Jisung a grateful smile. ''...I really enjoyed myself today.''

Jisung does a little fist pump, ''Nice. Guess all that plan-, I mean...it's great that you enjoyed yourself. Even if I nearly smacked you in the head with that gun at the arcade.''

Maybe deciding to have soju isn't the best of ideas, but Chan's in high spirits, and there's no other perfect combination when it comes to eating hotpot. Chan promises that he'll have just a _little_ bit, but sharing a bottle becomes two, and then three. Jisung still looks very steady, so Chan furrows his eyebrows, pointing at the male's empty cup.

''Drink moooore.''

He's definitely tiptoeing the line of drunk this time round.

''Chan hyung, you've really got a low tolerance for alcohol, don't you?''

Chan shakes his head in disagreement, ''Nope. Chan can drink _lots_.'' As if to prove his point, he knocks back his shot of soju, giving Jisung a triumphant grin after. 

''Han-ah...'' Chan rests his elbows against the edge of the table, smiling dopily at the other. ''...has anyone told you how great you are? I wish-'' He lets out a tiny hiccup. ''-someone like you was my boyfriend. I'd probably be the _haaaaaappieeeeest_ person ever.''

It could be the soju, but Chan feels all warm and gooey on the inside when Jisung gives him an indulgent smile. Like Chan's done something right and he's being rewarded for it. Soju always makes him feel sleepy, so he tries his best to stay awake while Jisung settles the bill.

In the train ride back home, Chan can no longer fight back the drowsiness that comes from drinking too much soju, comfortably resting his head on Jisung's shoulder. He yawns, blinking blearily at their reflection on the other side. He vaguely remembers Jisung wrapping an arm around his shoulders to stop Chan from moving too much while sleeping.

Being tucked against Jisung like this is nice. There's that familiar ocean breeze-like cologne of his, tinted with a hint of something floral that Chan can't quite place. He turns his face, pressing his nose against the material of Jisung's shirt. He wants to bottle up the scent and keep it with him always.

Chan nearly forgets the quokka plush when they exit the train, both of them bursting into laughter when Jisung dashes in to grab it before making a run for the doors just as they start to close. For some reason, it leaves Chan in _stitches_ and he has to sit down to catch his breath before they can exit the train station.

Being outside sobers him up nicely, especially when they have to hike up the semi-steep slope that leads to Chan's apartment building.

''I can't do this-'' Jisung heaves, stopping in place halfway up. ''It seemed so much easier this morning. Oh god, I just want to lie down here right now. How are you not winded, Chan hyung?''

''I've been staying here the past four years. Also, I thought you worked out regularly. This shouldn't be a problem.'' He pulls at Jisung's arm, forcing him to move. 

''Yeah, but that's just so I can show off my toned arms in sleeveless shirts on Instagram.''

They make it up the slope with more whining and exaggerated wheezing from Jisung.

''You really didn't have to take the train back home with me, you know. Will you at _least_ let me pay your cab fare home?''

''But it wouldn't be a date if I didn't send you home, Chan hyung.''

Chan levels his gaze with Jisung's, feeling like he can no longer avoid...whatever it is that he's been trying not to question, ''So...this was a date?'' He tries to play it off as a joke, but it doesn't quite sound like it.

''I...want it to be considered a date. But I could lie and pretend that I'm joking, but my mom parents didn't raise a liar, so...yeah-'' Jisung trails off, not really sure how Chan was going to take the whole thing. ''- I'd like it to be a date. I mean, not an official one, but you know, like a teaser of what's to come if you...would...date me? Oh god, I had it all worded out perfectly in my head.'' Jisung mutters the last sentence to himself. ''It sounded so much cooler when I was practicing.''

Chan knows that he didn't mishear anything, but he's still very much floored by the very fact that Jisung wants to date him. 

''I...'' Chan's still trying to process it, really. ''Yeah. Why not?''

Now, it's Jisung that looks completely floored.

''Yeah as in 'yes, I'll date you', or 'yeah, you're a fucking nutcase'?'' Jisung asks him. ''Because those are two very different things, hyung.''

''We could...give..the dating thing a shot? I meant what I said earlier on. In the restaurant. I know I said it when I was kinda tipsy, but...'' Chan rubs his ears, a particular habit of his when he's shy or embarrassed. ''...I remember most of what I said.''

Jisung holds up a hand, ''Just. Give me _one_ minute, Chan hyung.''

Chan can only watch in confusion as Jisung exits the lobby and stands outside in the cold, a muffled ''YESSSSSS!!!'' coming through the sliding doors. He returns a few seconds later, seemingly more composed.

''Okay, so, important question: this means you're my boyfriend now, right? I know it sounds juvenile, but...I don't know. It's got a nice ring to it.''

Chan feels self-conscious all of a sudden, because _this_ changes everything. It's been awhile since he's played the dating game, but he genuinely wants to give it a shot with Jisung. Both of them look at each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

''I...should probably head home. But, I'll text you later, hyung. I just need to make sure that I'm not dreaming. Or hallucinating. We should probably...talk a bit more about this, but it's late. And I really can't focus right now.''

It's enough to break the awkward atmosphere between them, which makes Chan realize that he doesn't have to feel that way around the other. On a whim, he steps in and wraps his arms around Jisung, giving him a tight squeeze.

''Thanks for the today. I'll, uh, wait for your text.'' Before Chan could chicken out, he very quickly presses his lips against Jisung's cheek before hightailing it into the elevator, frantically jabbing at the button before the other could see just how red his entire face is.

The first thing that Chan does when he steps into his apartment is to pour himself a glass of water. He downs it in a couple of gulps, wondering if he might pass out from just how quickly his heart's thumping against his chest. He places the quokka plush in the center of his bed before carrying out his usual routine of getting ready for bed. Chan's in the middle of brushing his teeth when Jisung's text _finally_ comes in (no, he hasn't been waiting).

**Han**

_I think I scared the cab driver._

_I kept smiling to myself the entire ride._

_If you see me on the news tomorrow, it's probably because he called the cops on me._

**Chan**

_I don't blame him. I would too._

**Han**

_Wow, first two hours of being your boyfriend and you're already like this, hyung._

_Are you going to sleep already?_

**Chan**

_< photo attached>_

_I haven't played this hard in a long time. I'm exhausted._

It's a picture of Chan in bed with the quokka plush right next to his face. Chan's not sure what sort of expression he's pulling, but it doesn't look half-bad. Cute even. He feels a little silly for sending it to Jisung, blaming it on the aftereffects of the soju. 

**Han**

_I'm sorry, but I vaguely remember you telling me that 'cute' isn't the right word to describe you._

_You shouldn't lie, Chan hyung._

**Chan**

_I don't mind showing this side of me if it's for a special person._

x.x.x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you gets enjoyed the chapter! This is going to be multi-chaptered, because I'm desperate for more soft!Chan content. Please give this fic your love if you enjoyed this <3 You can add me on Twitter at @innerempiree if you wanna talk Chanhan/Stray Kids!!


End file.
